Potion Commotion
by yugihfan2002
Summary: Severus doesn't know what he's in for when he assigns healing potions to his split Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Crossover
1. Chapter 1

/"blah"/ Yami to yugi mind speech

"_Yugi to Yami mind speech"_

Potion Commotion: when Severus Snape assigns a simple healing potion to his split Griffindor/ Slytherin class, he never expects the consequences…

Severus rolled his eyes, today was turning out to be a very bad day. First he had run into Poppy who had cornered him, and had asked for a new batch of potions for the hospital ward, and then Albus had scheduled it so that he was heading into yet another split Griffindor /Slytherin potions class. He couldn't see how things could get worse. But as he stormed into the potions classroom, he had an idea, if he assigned the healing potion to the class, he might get a few useable potions out of it, which would mean less work for him. With that in mind he walked into the classroom, and put the assignment for the healing potion on the blackboard.

"I expect that by now even you dunder heads can make a simple healing potion. So get to work!""

"I can't believe old bat face expects us to do a healing potion when he knows it's one of the hardest in the book" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"If you had paid an attention in class you might realize how easy this potion is if you follow the directions." Hermione whispered angrily back.

"No talking!" Snape snapped venomously "twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"But that's not fair!" Ron whined

"Going for thirty are we Weasley?"

Ron growled angrily and clenched his fist, "He's not worth it Ron." Harry said "Let's just get back to work."

Snape smirked as he watched Harry struggle to keep his friend sitting. It really was too easy to get that boy riled up. As he was turning away, he didn't notice Draco adding an extra ingredient to Neville's potion. Predictably, the cauldron fizzed and then exploded in a monstrous beam of light. As it cleared, Snape could see someone standing in the middle of what had been a cauldron, a confused look on his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rewind ten minutes (Yugi's Pov)

"It's finally all over." Yugi said to the empty bedroom, "I'm finally leaving."

/"people are going to think you're crazy, talking to an empty bedroom."/

"_Yami_!" Yugi whined, jumping slightly

Yami smiled as he materialized in front of Yugi, "You realize that after this last battle, you may never see me or this place again."

"_I have considered that, but the idea of going back to a normal life without all the fame."_

_/"_Without me?"/

"_That's not what I meant. You can't image what i've been going through, thinking of life without you."_

/"We'd better get going or we're going to be late."/

_"Yeah, i guess we'd better get this over with."_

Yugi was coming down the stairs, duffel bag in hand when he felt a strange pulling on his navel, and the world dissolved around him.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry to those that have waited so patiently for this, but remember I do have 17 stories on the go. Most of which have not been updated in forever. The poor people that read Wandering soul have been waiting for an update for over 3 years!

* * *

Yami knew that as a spirit he was prone to summoning, but had never been worried about it as anyone summoning him would have to summon Yugi as well. But when that strange magical energy had surrounded him, and he felt himself being pulled away by a summoning, he clung to their spirit bond, hoping that it would somehow bring Yugi along for the ride.

He could still feel Yugi at the back of his mind, so he knew it must have worked, but the magical backlash had done something odd. He entered into his mind, searching his soul corridor until he came upon Yugi's room. The door was blasted off of its hinges, and inside it looked as if a tornado had torn through. Yugi was passed out on the bed, the motion of his chest going up and down the only sign that he was still alive. He picked him up, surprised at how little his light weighed and took him into his own room, laying him under the egyptian cotton sheets, knowing that Yugi would be safer in that room than his own room since the defenses were completely shot. With that done, he opened his eyes again, realizing that there were a lot of children in this oddly smelling dark room. Standing in front of the children was a dark haired man. He knew the man was saying something, but it was in a language he didn't understand.

"Headmaster..."

He caught that, and thinking hard, realized exactly what language they were using. Why did it have to be English? Ryou had taught them all some phrases as they had become better friends, but he hadn't paid much attention, so he only knew a little.

"Yami." he said, figuring it was best to start with a name.

"Speak English?" the teacher asked

"Only little." he admitted, "Speak better Japanese."

Yami felt the presence of the old man before he even saw him out of the corner of his eye. The man felt like air, light, but powerful. He shivered as the power touched the edge of his own, flaring up, the shadows ready to protect their host. Their eyes met and Yami nodded, knowing that if it came down to a battle between himself and this old man that he wasn't sure whom would win. The old man pointed a stick at Yami and said something strange. Once again Yami felt that odd flow of power.

"Can you understand?"

"Yes." Yami said, surprised.

"Good, then you can answer some questions. What were you doing?"

"I was on a boat, headed for Egypt." It was only a half truth, but Yami didn't quite trust the old man yet, and didnt' think it a good idea if he didn't tell the old man about the millenium items.

"What happened next?"

"there was a strange pull, like someone had attached an anchor to my body, the next thing i knew, I was standing here."

"What were the children working on Severus?"

"A healing potion, Potter's potion blew up."

"So somehow the healing potion must have become a summoning potion."

"What do we do then?"

"He'll have to stay until we can recreate the potion."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I felt his aura Severus, and he does posess magic, who are we to turn away a student? Besides we don't know where this boy was summoned from. He may even be from another world. Think of the possibilities for research Severus."

Yami stood, trying not to feel angry that the two men were keeping him out of the conversation, but at least now he knew what had happened and that he was going to be allowed to stay.

End Chapter

I know Dumbledore kinda jumped at having Yami stay, but consider that he sensed Yami's power and may be thinking that it would be a good thing to keep him around.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little note to let everyone know that i am oficially retiring from fanfiction in order to better concentrate on my own work. Have no fear i will find good authors to continue my work, and i do have a plan for continuing harry potter: pokemon trainer and other than that fic all others are oficially up for adoption.


End file.
